


What Others Say Doesn't Matter

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rumors, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of those who don't drink myself included :)<br/>Tom's girlfriend doesn't drink and rumours start.<br/>Set Christmas 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Others Say Doesn't Matter

Tom and you had been dating for about 9 months, in fact you had just moved into his flat. With Tom being away for filming so often whenever he was home you spent every second together so it didn’t take you both long to see it would be simpler if you just moved in.

Christmas was fast approaching, your first Christmas together and Tom had a number of promotional and end of year functions to attend. Now that you were living together Tom asked if you would attend a few of these events with him although you weren’t super keen. You wanted to support him but were fearful of the public criticism of being Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend, ‘Just stay off the internet.’ had been Tom’s advice. 

‘Please!’ Tom begged ‘Some of these things are so boring!’ He gave you puppy dog eyes as you laid together in bed one Sunday morning.  
‘Great, a boring night out!’ You smiled, your head resting on his chest after a morning of fun activities!  
Tom laughed ‘Not if you’re with me. You know what I mean, it’s always more fun if we’re together. Come on just a few, we’ll get you some dresses, a stylist, have a bit of fun. Please, I love you.’ Those eyes again!  
‘Ok, I love you too.’ You reached over to kiss him firmly on the lips.

You attend the War Horse premiere with Tom and have a great evening together. You walk the red carpet for the first time, holding hands the whole way and then into the film which was amazing, although it was hard trying not to cry at times for fear of ruining your make-up. Then it was onto the after party!

All these famous faces were coming up to Tom to congratulate him on the film, you were so proud of him. In between the chats were waiters constantly coming up to offer you a drink however every drink on their tray was alcohol - beer, wine or champagne were your choices this evening. However you didn’t drink, there was no reason for it, you were just happiest not drinking. Anyway you got enough of a sugar high from a soft drink to get you up and boogieing on the dance floor. Tom didn’t care either way and joked that it made you a really cheap date. The only real down side was knowing you were going to be the designated driver all festive season even though Tom had promised you it wouldn’t end up like that.

A few days later Tom and you were chilling at home. It was a rare day off for Tom between filming The Hollow Crown and promoting War Horse, his Christmas break wouldn’t begin until Christmas Eve so today you had taken the chance to put up your first Christmas Tree together. You had lots of festive tunes playing on the stereo, festive fun just the two of you. Then Tom’s phone rang. It was Luke, his publicist. Tom wandered into the kitchen, you just hear little bits ‘What are they saying?’  
‘What site is it on?’  
‘OK.’  
‘Eheheh.’  
‘No, she just doesn’t, it’s her choice.’  
‘No it’s certainly not true.’

You had caught the gist that this maybe to do with you. Quickly you ran through your head recent events and activities what on earth could you have done?

Then Tom called you. ‘Babe! Come here you better see this.’  
You walked into the kitchen and there was Tom looking at his laptop and in big letters ‘Hiddles Xmas Baby Surprise!’  
‘What!?’ you exclaimed..  
Tom laughed, it was good to know he was taking it lightly and was not embarrassed or upset by the headline.  
You kept reading.

'Tom Hiddleston got an early Christmas present in the form of news his girlfriend is expecting their first baby! The pair who just moved in together were spotted recently at the War Horse London premiere sipping on waters while Tom kept a close eye on his girlfriend who covered her growing bump in a flowing navy gown.’

‘On no!’ You exclaimed pausing for a moment to take it in. ‘I’m so sorry Tom who would have through me not drinking would make news? It’s going to be everywhere soon isn’t it? I had better text a few people before they text me.’.  
‘It’s OK.’ Tom smiled bringing you in for a hug, kissing your forehead. ‘I’m not upset or mad at you. This is what is going to happen if we’re together and especially out in public. I know you weren’t keen on stepping out with me just yet but it meant the world to me to have you by my side. Don’t worry Luke is going to shut down these rumours now. Everyone will soon know it’s just you and me for now.’

Your mind was racing and you were feeling frustrated. The one thing about not drinking was the constantly being asked why? Or people automatically assuming you had some health issue, in particular that you must be pregnant. Why could you not be seen to be like everyone else just without the overpriced headache in your hand? On top of that did Tom make some kind of reference to you having kids in the future? You hadn’t had that conversation yet! ‘I think I need to sit down!’ You said, your head spinning as you sat on the kitchen stool. .  
‘Let me get you a wine.’ Tom joked reaching for the fridge as you playfully punched him in the ribs. ‘Ouch!’ he yelped.  
‘Not helping!’

The next day Tom was out doing press again and within moments someone asked if the rumours was true. Tom smiled and laughed, ‘No, not true I can promise you that. My girlfriend doesn’t drink alcohol, no reason, she just doesn’t enjoy it. I’m proud of her for having her own opinions and morals and for sticking by them. She is unique and that’s why I love her.’


End file.
